


Feels Like We're Living In The Past

by Sammyjjong



Category: The Monkees (Band), The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Band Fic, Canon Autistic Character, Comedy, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I've been working on this a lot, Jork and Dolenzsmith eventually get together, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Micky and Peter already knew each other so the prologue starts with Mike and Micky meeting, Modern Era, Romantic Comedy, Trans Character, its in like episode format if that makes sense, they are just a bunch of lgbts man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyjjong/pseuds/Sammyjjong
Summary: Modern Monkees AUAfter a few chance meetings, a group of four musicians create a retro sounding group called The Monkees. Along the way they get into crazy adventures as they learn who they are and try to make a name for themselves.
Relationships: Davy Jones/Peter Tork, Micky Dolenz/Mike Nesmith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue: The Beginning Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have playlists for each of the members at nonbinarynesmith.carrd.co

Cases upon cases hitting the sidewalk, along with himself, and what he guessed was the angry owner shouting, “Watch where you’re going!”

It would’ve been the one time he looked at his phone for too long that he’d run into a stranger.

“I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to” He apologized, looking over to the stranger who had also decided to sit there for a moment.

“I spent my whole paycheck on this set, if they’re damaged I expect compensation” They demanded, and he was quick to nod in agreement.

“So, you’re a drummer?” He started to stand up now, holding out a hand to help the stranger.

“Yeah, started about a year ago” They took the hand, mumbling a thank you.

“I can help you carry these, from one musician to another” He gave them a kind smile.

“Sounds good, wool hat” They teased, picking up a few cases.

“Ah, I’m Mike, Mike Nesmith” He joined him in picking up the drums.

“Micky Dolenz” 

-

“Where’d you get that hat, Mick?” 

“Oh, sorry, I’m Mike” He shuffled through the doorway into the apartment.

“Peter, meet Mike Nesbit”

“ _Nesmith _”__

__“Mike, my roommate Peter Tork” Micky introduced them through grunts._ _

__“Nice to meet you Mike!” Peter held a hand out despite Mike’s hands being full._ _

__“Uh, nice to meet you too” That’s when Micky started setting the cases down in the middle of their living room._ _

__Mike followed suit, stacking the drums carefully, not wanting a repeat accident._ _

__“So, what do you play?” Micky moved to sit on the couch._ _

__“You’re a musician too?” Peter asked, and Mike couldn’t help smiling softly at Peter’s excitement._ _

__“Yeah, I play guitar, what about you two?”_ _

__“Drums and guitar” Micky was the first to answer._ _

__“Guitar, bass, piano, and banjo” Peter smiled proudly._ _

__“Do ya write any songs?” Peter was quick to nod, “Well, I wouldn’t mind hearin’ ‘em one day”_ _

__-_ _

__It was pretty standard to see Denny’s this barren this late at night. He hadn’t meant to stay out so late anyway, but he decided a cheap meal here would be better than accidentally waking Micky trying to cook. And while it never looked as appetizing as the picture, it still did the job._ _

__“E-Excuse me?” Peter looked up from his eggs at the British stranger._ _

__“Hello!” He greeted, noticing the suitcases and looking to them a little confused._ _

__“I just moved ‘ere, I was wondering if you knew of any cheap places to stay?”_ _

__“Oh, well, prices are higher around here because of the area, maybe you can find someone to stay with instead” He suggested, and that’s when the stranger sat down across from him._ _

__“But I dunno anyone ‘ere, I’ve been in this dump all day trying to find a place” They gestured around the place for emphasis._ _

__“What’s your name?”_ _

__“David Jones”_ _

__“I’m Peter Tork, now you know me” He smiled triumphantly._ _

__“So you’re saying I can stay with you?” David began to smile now too._ _

__Peter nodded, “I’m sure Micky won’t mind, especially if you’re a musician too”_ _

__“Well, I’ve dabbled in music, maracas and the tambourine”_ _

__“Do you still have them?” Peter gestured to the suitcases and David nodded, “That’s perfect!”_ _

__-_ _

__Peter hushed Davy as he opened the door slowly, sighing mentally when he saw Mike sleeping on their couch. Ever since they met, Mike and Micky hung out almost everyday, one or the other ending up on someone’s couch most nights._ _

__He motioned for Davy to follow him, tiptoeing past his sleeping friend to Peter’s room. As soon as the door opened, Davy was in the room, and Peter made sure the door closed quietly, then turned to his new friend._ _

__“Okay, you can take my bed” He half-whispered._ _

__“Was that Micky?” Peter shook his head._ _

__“That’s Mike, he’s our friend” He opened his closet to get spare blankets._ _

__“Does he not ‘ave a place to stay?” Davy wondered as he sat down on the bed._ _

__“He does, but him and Micky hang out a lot, so when it gets late he just spends the night” Peter explained, “I’ll introduce you to everyone tomorrow” He smiled and Davy just nodded._ _

__-_ _

__“Is there any way I can freshen up before meetin’ everyone? I want to ‘ave a good first impression” He was pulling toiletries from his suitcase as he spoke._ _

__“Yeah, there’s a bathroom down the hall, just let me make sure the coast is clear” Peter opened his door slowly, spotting a tired Mike at their kitchen table with a freshly brewed coffee, “Mike’s awake, but I can sneak you past him”_ _

__“But wait, he doesn’t live ‘ere, why do we need to sneak-”_ _

__Peter shushed him, “The bathroom is the next door to the right, just follow the wall” He tried to point without opening the door any further._ _

__He didn’t wait for Davy to say he was ready, walking out of the room normally and heading for Mike._ _

__“Good morning Mike!” Peter beamed with a wave._ _

__“Mornin’ Pete, didja have fun last night?” Mike didn’t look up from his coffee, much to Peter’s delight._ _

__“Yeah, I uh, met another musician at Denny’s!”_ _

__“At Denny’s? What, was he singin’ to the eggs?” Mike looked up in confusion._ _

__“No, he was playing the salt shakers” Peter spoke nervously and glanced at Davy._ _

__Mike started to look and Peter moved in his way, obstructing his view of Davy._ _

__“Is Micky up?” He hoped the question would distract Mike from trying to see behind him._ _

__“Yeah, he’s in the shower” Mike looked away, taking a sip of his coffee_ _

__Peter smiled softly, “Oh the shower- THE SHOWER?” The sudden outburst received a worried look from Mike._ _

__“Well yeah, you know he showers in the mornin’ on wednesdays” Peter looked mortified, and before Mike could ask why, two screams came from the bathroom._ _

__Peter ran to the bathroom door, Mike not far behind, and the door flew open almost hitting Peter as Davy rushed out. Micky, a towel wrapped around his torso and tucked under his arms, came out next looking the angriest Peter thinks he’s ever seen him._ _

__“Who are you and what are you doing in my bathroom?!?!” Micky’s glare could’ve burned holes in the Brit._ _

__“I-I’m so sorry, I just wanted to brush ma teeth” Davy held out his toothbrush and toothpaste._ _

__“Brush your teeth in your own bathroom!” Micky threw a hand up as he almost yelled._ _

__“But Micky, that is his bathroom” Peter pointed at the bathroom nervously._ _

__“What do you mean?! He doesn’t live here!” Micky’s glare turned to Peter now, and he felt himself shrink a bit._ _

__“H-He does as of last night!” He shot back, and that’s when Mike stepped up._ _

__“Hold it, is this the musician you met last night?” Mike asked, looking at Peter and pointing at Davy._ _

__“That’s me, fresh from manchesta” Davy smiled, although no smiles met him._ _

__“Yeah well, why don’t you go back” Micky spat, and Davy's expression fell._ _

__“Micky-“ Peter started._ _

__“Peter, we don’t have room for three people here” Micky finally let the anger fall from his voice, instead trying to reason with his roommate._ _

__“Because you-you always have Mike over when he has his own place but, but Davy here doesn’t have anywhere to go a-and I just wanted to help out a fellow musician because there’s not enough kindness in the world” Peter argued, despite the lack of confidence in his voice._ _

__“Well, I have some room at my place, it’s small but it’s better than nothin’” Mike stepped in again, trying to dissolve the situation._ _

__“See? He has a home now, now let me shower in peace” Micky turned around and went in the bathroom, slamming the door in anger._ _

__“I’m sorry Davy, I didn’t think he’d be that mad..” Peter fidgeted with his fingers as he apologized._ _

__“Don’t be sorry man, you still got me a place ta stay” Davy reassured him, a hand on his shoulder._ _

__“Yeah Pete, your heart was in the right place, but uh, I don’t think anyone would be happy if a stranger walked in on them showerin’” Mike pointed out with a nervous giggle._ _

__-_ _

__Mike led Davy into the apartment, “Here we are, there's not an extra bedroom or bed, so I’m afraid you’ll have ta sleep on the couch”_ _

__“I can’t thank you enough for this” He rolled his suitcase in sheepishly._ _

__“I know what it’s like havin’ nothin’, what made you come all this way anyway?” He sat down on the couch, hoping Davy would join._ _

__“I just thought it was about time I was out a the house”_ _

__“And across the pond?”_ _

__Davy sighed and joined him on the couch, “I told them I was going for school, that I’d be back eventually, but..”_ _

__“You don’t plan on goin’ back” Davy shook his head, “Well, are you enrolled somewhere?” He shook his head again._ _

__“I faked the acceptance email, I just ‘ad to get away” Davy was hunched over now, resting his elbows on his knees as he fidgeted with a ring on his finger._ _

__“Oh, so you’re like a runaway?” Davy didn’t answer, “Are you gonna keep up the act or tell them the truth and cut ‘em off?”_ _

__“I dunno” His voice was soft._ _

__“We’d help you keep the act up if ya wanted, but don’t feel bad if ya wanna just cut ‘em off, sometimes you gotta let go ta grow” Mike told him, and Davy seemed surprised._ _

__“You don’t think I’m being selfish?”_ _

__Mike shook his head, “I think you’re taking care of yourself”_ _

__“Do you still talk to your parents?”_ _

__“Not for some time, I was kicked out after someone snitched on me” It was Mike’s turn to fidget with something, the memories burning in his mind._ _

__“How old were you?”_ _

__“Nineteen, I’m twenty-two now”_ _

__Davy laughed softly, “We left at the same age”_ _

__“Oh, you’re nineteen? I thought you were older” Mike joked, lightening the mood._ _

__“Actually, I’m going on eighty” Davy strained his voice to sound older, making his new friend laugh._ _


	2. Prologue: The Beginning Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw / tw for the use of the word "queer", it's never in a negative light but I know some people like to avoid the word altogether

“Micky?” Davy spoke softly as Peter rubbed reassuring circles into his back.

“Yeah?” Micky had his head in the fridge, looking for a quick snack.

“Do you think we could maybe, start over? Pretend that first day didn’t happen?” Micky turned to him once he finished his question.

“Who’re you?” He looked confused, pointing with the yoghurt cup he had just grabbed at Davy.

“David Jones, but I just go by Davy” He giggled slightly as Micky smiled.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Micky Dolenz” He waved, moving to grab a spoon.

“Nice to meet you too” Davy smiled brightly, “Now, Petah here tells me that you play the drums?”

“That I do” Micky leaned on the kitchen counter and opened his yoghurt.

“Would ya mind giving me lessons sometime? I used to play a bit when I was a lad” 

“For free?”

“I-I can pay you-”

“I was joking, don’t worry, sure I’ll teach you” Micky gave a genuine smile to lighten the mood, “I’m always willing to help a friend of Peter’s”

“Thanks man, I owe you” 

-

“Hey Mike” Peter didn’t look up from his guitar as he spoke, spotting the green hat in the corner of his eye as their front door opened.

“Hey, I wanted to run a song by y’all, for your little duo” He spoke a little fast, partly excited and partly nervous.

“Micky’s in his room, he’s probably sleeping, he had a hard day” Peter gave a sympathetic look to Mike, who then joined him on the couch.

“What happened?” Mike looked concerned, but Peter bit his lip.

“I don’t think it’s my place to say, it’s very personal” He was hugging his guitar now.

Mike nodded, “D’you think me textin’ him that I’m here if he needs to talk would be a good idea?” He didn’t want to overwhelm his friend.

“It couldn’t hurt, I’m sure he’ll tell you when he’s ready either way” Peter put a reassuring hand on Mike’s arm.

Mike still wasn’t all that used to how touchy his new friends were, but he enjoyed the platonic intimacy nonetheless. He was silent as he sent the text, focusing on saying the right words, and adding a smiley face for good measure.

“Do you still wanna hear the song?” He shot a small smile up at Peter.

“Of course!” He smiled back, offering the guitar to Mike.

-

“We’re not getting much, but it’s better than nothing” Micky sighed as he looked through his royalties payout.

“Hey, you’re still doin’ what you love, that’s gotta count for somethin’” Mike tried to reassure him.

“Yeah, I guess I’ve just been down lately” He tossed his phone to the opposite end of the bed.

“Do ya need to talk about it?” Mike asked carefully, and Micky sighed.

“You wouldn’t mind?” Micky looked up through his curls.

“I wouldn’t mind a bit” Mike reassured.

“It’s my parents, I thought they’d understand and accept me like last time, but..” He trailed off, suddenly unsure about continuing.

“People are finicky, Mick, they change and then they don’t, and if they’ve been fed too much a one thing they’ll never believe the other, what really matters is you got friends that love you” Micky just sighed again.

“I’m just scared, Peter took it fine but what about Davy? What about you?” He stood up, pacing always helped him think.

“Mick, I ain’t gonna judge you, I got judged enough in Texas for the same thing” Micky looked to him in surprise at that.

But the surprised died down slowly, “I don’t think this is the same thing, but I’m that too”

“It’s not about being queer?” Mike seemed confused then, but Micky laughed, “What?”

“I didn’t expect you to say ‘queer’” Micky giggled, covering his face.

Mike joined him in laughing, “Well, what was I supposed to use?”

“Most people just say ‘gay’, Mike” He explained, although clearly amused.

“Oh, but that doesn’t feel right” 

“What, identity wise?”

“Yeah, ‘queer’ always sounded better”

“It’s your identity, you can call it what you like”

“Well, what do you call yourself?”

Micky finally sat back down, “I’m bisexual”

“What does that mean?” Micky couldn’t hide his shock.

“I- Mike, have you never heard ‘bisexual’ before?”

“Of course I’ve heard it, I just never saw a explanation” Mike narrowed his eyes and Micky smiled.

“It means I like at least two genders” Mike nodded in understanding.

And while he felt a question on the tip of his tongue, he didn’t ask it.

-

Another sigh and Micky set down his drum sticks, causing Peter to look toward him.

“It feels wrong doing Mike’s song without him” Micky mumbled, and Peter wondered if he was supposed to hear it.

“Well, why don’t we call him over?” Micky shook his head.

“He’s probably working” The drummer wouldn’t look up.

“I don’t see why we don’t just all form a band together, we’re all musicians after all” Peter was looking down now too.

“Yeah” Micky absentmindedly agreed, before shooting his head up, “Peter! That’s brilliant!”

“Oh, thank you!” He smiled as Micky stood.

“I’ll text the groupchat, do you think they’d really be down for it?” Peter nodded quickly and Micky hurried to unlock his phone.

The taps of Micky’s fingers filled the room, followed by Peter’s text tone as the text was received.

“What kind of style do you think they’d wanna do? Mike will probably want country, what about Davy? I think he’d like ballads, do you want to do folk songs? We could do a little bit of everything!” Micky rambled, clearly excited, and Peter giggled at him.

-

“Are you sure we’d make money this way?” Davy was skeptical.

“Me and Peter have been! It’s not much but it’s worth it” Micky reassured him, Peter nodding for emphasis.

“What’re we gonna call ourselves? What’ll our style be?” Mike squinted his eyes at Micky.

“Well, style could be anything, but we all like stuff like The Beatles” Micky suggested.

“So, what? Sixties rock? Psychedelic rock?” It didn’t help that Micky nodded at both, but Davy smiled anyway.

“We still need a name, we can’t have a band without a name” Mike reminded them.

“Uhm, I have an idea” Peter spoke up, a little nervous.

“Go ahead, man” Micky encouraged him.

“H-How about ‘The Monkees’? With two E’s instead of a Y?” He gave a small smile as the other seemed to try it out.

“Where’d you come up with that?” Davy asked, genuinely curious.

“I just like monkeys” Peter shrugged, “And there’s a lot of bands with misspelled stuff in their names”

“Sounds good ta me” Mike smiled, and Peter smiled back brighter.

“Rolls off the tongue well” Micky added, implying his approval.

“Well, I guess that settles it then” It was Davy’s turn to smile.

“Men, from this day forward, we shall be known as…” Micky spoke in one of his many voices, “The Monkees!”

-

Mike cleared his throat, catching the attention of his friends, “Uh, fellas, since we’re a band now, I outta tell y’all somethin’”

They had taken a break from a jam session, all sitting in Micky and Peter’s living room floor.

“What is it?” Davy asked, and Mike swallowed.

He’d never really done this before, the first time was an accident, but this time felt more daunting.

“I uh, I wanted ta be open with y’all, y’see there’s a reason I’m up here instead a down in Texas” He began to play with the hem of his jeans.

“And what’s that, Mike?” Micky asked, giving him a look of encouragement.

“I was kicked out because… cause I’m queer” Mike felt like a weight had lifted off his shoulders, and he tried to study his friends faces.

“I’m sorry you were kicked out, but sometimes you gotta let go to grow” Davy repeated the words Mike had spoken to him when they first met, a sympathetic look on his face.

“You’re not upset?” He couldn’t help asking, too used to how the people he grew up with would react.

“Love is love, Michael” Peter smiled at him, and he could feel the fear be replaced with happiness.

“Just one question” Micky spoke up, “When you say ‘queer’, do you mean you just like guys? Or guys and girls? Or anyone?”

“Just anyone” Mike answered, feeling a smile pull at his lips.

Then, Davy began to giggle, “Look at us, just a lot of LGBTs”

“Wait, you two are too?” Mike was surprised.

“The flag right there-“ Peter pointed above their couch, “Is the pansexual flag, I had it before Micky moved in”

“The what?” Mike asked, and Micky felt bad for the little giggle that came out.

“Pansexual, I love anyone, I fall in love with personalities more than looks” Peter explained, unshaken by Mike’s lack of knowledge.

Mike nodded, “Ah, so there’s more flags than the rainbow one?”

Peter nodded and Davy spoke up, “Did you live under a rock?” 

“No, he lived in Texas” Micky answered for him, the four of them erupting into laughter.


	3. Prologue: The Beginning Part 3

“Poems is how Lennon started, we can help ya think up a beat for it” Mike suggested as Davy seemed reluctant to show his piece.

“I-I ‘ave a tune in mind, I just dunno if you all would like it” 

“Take a deep breath, David, we’re your band mates, we’ll like whatever you write” Peter tried to reassure him with a smile.

“Could I.. sing some of it?” Davy asked, although seemingly shy about the idea.

“Of course, just lemme get my earplugs” Micky joked, earning a friendly shove from Davy.

The room fell silent, and Davy cleared his throat, closing his eyes in hopes to raise his confidence.

_I wanna be free  
Like the bluebirds flying by me  
Like the waves out on the blue sea  
If your love has to tie me  
Don't try me, say good-bye_

And at first, Davy grabbing at his chest seemed like part of the song, but as his face twisted in pain and his singing suffered, his friends began to panic.

“Are you okay?” Mike tried not to sound panicked, one hand on Davy’s back and the other grabbing his arm.

“I-I’m just.. Out of breath is all” But he didn’t look up, eyes screwed shut.

“Then why are you in pain?!” Micky was half-way to standing, ready to take his friend to the hospital if necessary.

“It’s nothing” Davy waved his hand in the air, “It’ll go away soon”

“This is normal for you?” Mike looked at him, somehow more concerned.

“Davy” Peter spoke up softly, surprising Mike and Micky at how calm he seemed, “I-I noticed in your suitcase, I wasn’t snooping, b-but I saw first-aid bandages a-and if you’re binding with those y-you could crack your ribs” The calm seemed to disappear from his voice.

Davy didn’t speak, his eyes open now, a mix of surprise and worry in them.

“Oh Davy, you gotta get those off, man, they’re so dangerous” Micky stood, going to Davy’s side, using a careful hand to guide him up, “I hope you didn’t wear them on the plane over”

Davy shook his head, “I-I thought it’d be too long”

The rest of them stood as Micky led them out of the room.

“I’m sure we can scrape up the money for a proper binder” Micky thought aloud, causing the others to agree, although Mike was a bit confused.

He didn’t know there were other methods is all.

“Wait” Davy spoke, and they all stopped walking, “None of you a-are mad?”

“Davy, look at us, do you _really_ think we’d be transphobic?” Mike scoffed, a small smile pulling at his lips.

“Yeah, why would we be scared of you?” Peter smiled, and while most of them sighed, Davy couldn’t help the little laugh he let out.

“Thanks you guys, I mean it”

-

Jam and recording sessions could only happen at Micky and Peter’s, since transporting the drums proved difficult. So when Mike saw a run-down beach house for rent, he was quick to see if they could afford it. 

It only had two bedrooms and the plaster was falling off, but it was cheap, and Mike figured if they got jobs on the side they could afford it. And from the photos online, he could picture Micky’s drums set up, the other three standing around him, just playing. It almost felt like the place was made for them.

“Hey Davy, take a look at this place” Mike turned his laptop to his friend, who was sitting on the couch with him.

“You’re lookin’ at houses?” Davy asked and scooted closer.

“Well, I was thinkin’ we could all rent it together” He explained, scrolling through the photos for him.

“It looks a little run down, ya sure it won’t fall apart on us?” Davy looked at Mike.

“If it does we’ll find a way ta fix it, do ya think the others will go for it?”

“I don’t see why they wouldn’t, it’d make recordin’ and all that much easier” He gave Mike a smile.

“You think they’re home right now?” Mike asked, shutting his laptop and getting up.

“They should be, you can’t just call them?” Davy wondered as Mike began to put his denim jacket on.

“This way I can help ‘em pack” He told him, rushing out of the door with his keys and laptop.

-

Mike let himself in, having a key to Micky and Peter’s apartment after staying over so often, and began calling for his friends.

“Mick! Pete! Are ya home?” He called, moving to knock on Micky’s bedroom door.

Before he could knock, Peter’s door opened, “Hey Mike, what made you stop by?” 

“Is Micky awake?” Mike asked, he knew his friend’s sleeping patterns could get strange sometimes.

“He should be” Just as Peter spoke, Micky opened his door, jumping for a second as Mike was right there.

“You scared me, what’s up Mike?” Micky’s hand was on his heart for a moment, only for it to fall.

Mike motioned for them to follow him to the kitchen table, putting his laptop down and opening it, “I found this place, it’s a little rundown but it’s cheap, and I was thinking we could all move in together to make being a band easier”

He looked to his friends expectantly as they looked through the photos of the beach house, that’s when he noticed Micky’s skirt.

“Are you wearing a skirt?” He hoped he didn’t sound like he was judging him.

“Yeah, _way_ better than pants, man” Micky didn’t look away from the laptop, and Mike just nodded in understanding.

“I think it’s a great idea, then we wouldn’t have to wait until the neighbors were at work” Peter smiled at Mike.

“And you and Davy wouldn’t have to sleep over anymore, I’m sure the couch and floor aren't that comfortable” Micky added as he began to smile too.

“So you’re both on board?” Mike asked excitedly, his friends nodding, “When do you think we can get the down payment money?”

“We’ll find a way, but next thing you know we’ll be living by the beach” Micky smiled smugly, looking up at the ceiling as if he was looking at the beach horizon.

-

“Here are the keys, you’ll have to make your own copies, and I expect your first rent payment on time” Their new landlord, who they only knew as Mr. Babbit, told them, handing Mike the keys.

Mike couldn’t help his goofy smile, “Thank you sir” He turned to walk in the house, the rest of his members standing at the door.

He turned the key, opening the door slowly, and if someone’s eyes could really twinkle, his certainly would right then.

“Well, it is pretty gray, but that’s nothing a few posters couldn’t fix” Peter walked to a wall, imagining his old posters on the barren walls.

“This little stage is perfect for my drums! And that _view_ ” Micky ran up onto the stage, hands on the windows as he stared out.

Davy pulled a white sheet off of the small kitchen table, coughing at the dust, “Everything feels covered in a layer of dust” He laughed to himself.

Mike had accidentally ignored all of them, a feeling washing over him that he couldn’t quite describe, something about the beach house was absolutely perfect. It almost felt like they were meant to be there, and that thought surprised him. He was never one to believe in destinies or anything like that, yet here he was, feeling connected to this rundown beach house.

“Hey Mike?” Davy asked, and he wasn’t sure how many times he had had to ask.

“Yeah? Sorry I was thinkin’” He apologized, looking over to his friend.

“I was wonderin’ who was getting what bedroom, do you and Micky want the upstairs or downstairs bedroom?” Mike ended up looking over to Micky, who started pointing up.

“We’ll take the downstairs-”

“Mike!” Micky whined, causing Mike to giggle.

“I meant the upstairs” 

“Good, I’m afraid of heights” Peter sighed in relief.

-

“Do you need any help unpackin’?” Mike’s voice came from behind him.

“You already done?” Micky asked, standing up with another stack of CDs.

“I don’t really carry ‘round much” He explained, going over to crouch down in front of the box Micky had just left.

“I’m the opposite, I’ve got all kinds of knick knacks, they just make me smile” Micky shelved his CDs, going back to the box as Mike picked up a figurine.

“Who’s this?” Mike asked, showing the figurine to Micky.

“Her name is Rose, she’s a lesbian who played a game with some friends and well, it didn’t go well” Micky explained, grabbing a few other figurines and gesturing Mike to follow him.

He set them down on a shelf, and Mike placed his too, “Are those the friends?”

Micky nodded, “John, Dave, and Jade” He pointed to each one as he said their names.

“They look cool”

“You can read their webcomic if you want, but I gotta warn you, it’s _a lot_ ” Micky laughed to himself as he turned to go back to the box.

Mike followed, looking down into the box, “How many CDs do you have?”

“I’d say about twice as many records as you” He smiled to himself, handing a stack to Mike.

-

They had finally finished unpacking, it had only taken a day since none of them had all that much, and the wall hangings could wait.

“We should probably all get some sleep” Mike suggested, his members agreeing tiredly.

“And when we wake up, we’ll officially be The Monkees!” Micky still found some energy to throw his arms in the air.

“We should advertise on TikTok starting tomorrow, I’ve seen lots a bands do it” Davy thought aloud, earning nods from everyone.

“For now, let’s have a good first night’s sleep” Mike smiled, standing up from their couch.

They all mumbled ‘goodnight’s as they sleepily shuffled to their rooms. As soon as Mike and Micky entered their room, Mike had started taking his shirt off, planning to change into pajamas. Micky didn’t know why it surprised him, he was planning on doing the same thing, but he felt himself freeze as Mike undressed.

Mike turned slightly, catching Micky’s shocked stare out of the corner of his eye, “Oh, I’m sorry, should I get changed somewhere else?”

Micky shook his head, “No, I was just.. Surprised is all” It was starting to piece together in his mind.

“Well I gotta get into my pajamas somehow” Mike laughed a little, and Micky felt his heart in his chest.

“You mean you haven’t mastered changing your clothes like a Sim?” He joked, trying to ignore the feelings as he jumped and spun himself in the air as best he could.

Mike laughed louder now, “Nah, I haven’t been practicing” He turned to his dresser then.

And Micky went to do the same, deciding that whatever he felt in his chest could be buried, it was for the sake of the band after all.


	4. Episode 1: Monkee See, Monkee Do Part 1

He was on his way to ask about a possible gig at a local night club, he had always heard it was better to go in person than to apply online if possible. And usually, when Mike was on a mission nothing could stop him, but he didn’t ever expect to see himself walking towards him. It seemed to be a shock to the stranger as well, who was also slowing down as they got closer.

“Uh, hello there” Mike waved, studying the double, trying to find a flaw that meant this could be fake.

“H-Hi..” They didn’t have an Texan accent like himself, which almost felt wrong to him.

“We’re a spittin’ image of each other” Mike looked them up and down in awe.

“I never thought all that doppelgänger stuff was true, what’s your name?” They asked, the two of them on the edge of the sidewalk now to avoid holding up traffic.

“Uh, I’m Michael Nesmith, you can call me Mike” 

The stranger held out a hand, “Barry Faulkner” They shook Mike’s hand a little forcefully, “Why don’t we go get a coffee and get to know each other? I mean, it’s not everyday you meet your lookalike”

Mike smiled, “If you’re payin’ then I’m in”

-

“Wait, _how many_ siblings?” Barry asked in shock and Mike laughed.

“Four, two sisters and two brothers, I’m the second oldest” He explained and his lookalike scoffed in disbelief.

“How did your family manage that?” 

Mike sighed as he picked up his coffee, “As best as we could”

“What’s your mother’s name? Maybe we’re in the same gene pool or something” Barry asked as he stirred his iced coffee with his straw.

“Bette Nesmith Graham”

“Text her name to me, so I don’t misspell it” They both picked up their phones, Mike not noticing the way Barry watched him put in his passcode.

They exchanged numbers then, Mike sending the text and then laughing about how he could just use a photo of himself for Barrry’s contact photo.

-

“You’ll never guess what happened to me today” Mike spoke as he walked into the beach house.

“Did ya get us that gig?” Davy asked and Mike stopped in his tracks.

“Ah, no, I’m sorry guys, I didn’t even go to the club” He apologized, receiving a sigh from Davy.

“How’re we supposed to make money if we don’t play?” Davy complained.

“Oh come on, there’ll be plenty of gigs, we can just email the guy instead” Micky tried to diffuse the situation, getting up from their couch to go to Mike, “What happened today?”

“Oh! Right, I uh, met this guy who look exactly like me” Mike smiled, a little goofily, pulling out his phone, “We took a photo together”

“You mean there’s two a you now?” Davy pretended to sound upset as him and Peter came up to look.

“Kinda, he’s not from Texas though, and I don’t think we’re even related” Mike explained, showing them the photo.

“You drink iced coffee now?” Peter asked, confused.

“Peter, I’m the one with the wool hat on” He tried not to sound too irritated with his friend.

“Never thought I’d see two Mike’s in one place” Micky spoke up, “You should invite him over sometime”

“Now, what’s the email for that club, we better ask before they get booked” Davy was pulling out his phone now, getting ready to type.

-

It was late, too late for his liking, but a nightmare had woken him up and he knew he wouldn’t be able to fall back to sleep so easily. He got out of bed as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake Micky as he tiptoed out of their room. A late night snack would surely do the trick, it’s worked before anyway. Mike managed to make his way to their kitchen without waking anyone, buttering some bread and sticking it in the toaster.

And maybe he was too focused on the toast or his thoughts to notice the light footsteps behind him, but by the time a sack was pulled over his head, it was too late. He didn’t think to scream, and before he could he’d been hit over the head with something. As soon as he went limp, the goon lifted him over their shoulder.

“You remember where you’re taking him, right?” Barry almost whispered.

“Right, nobody’ll find him where we’re going” The goon replied, smiling proudly at Barry.

“Good, now hurry up and get out of here before someone wakes up” Barry instructed, shooing the man away and dashing up the stairs.

He had been planning this a while, saw the band’s videos on TikTok and instantly saw the resemblance. If he took Mike’s place, he’d get his cut and be rich and famous, that was the plan anyway. Barry rushed into Mike’s room, getting into bed as quickly as possible and hoping Micky didn’t wake up.

That’s when the toaster sounded, the forgotten toast popping up downstairs.

“What was that?” Micky asked, lifting his head up slightly.

“Nothin’, just go back ta sleep” Barry tested his Texan accent, and judging by the way Micky laid his head back down, it worked.

-

“Hey, I got an email back, we got the gig for the next two Saturdays!” Davy exclaimed, a sleepy Micky cheering without looking up from his cereal.

“That’s great, what songs are we gonna do?” Peter asked, coming over to sit down with his own bowl of cereal.

“We ‘ave a thirty-minute slot each day, we could do songs from the album and then some new songs the next week” Davy suggested, then began to look around, “Where’s Mike?”

“He’s still asleep” Micky looked up slowly, the grogginess apparent in his face.

“Still? It’s already nine-thirty” Davy looked up at the door and back to Micky.

“He was up late last night” Micky rested his head on his hand, “I woke up after he came back to bed” 

“That’s unusual for Mike” Peter spoke up as Davy stood.

“Did he make toast last night?” Davy asked, his bandmates looking over as he pulled two cold pieces of toast out of the toaster.

“He was thinking ahead” Micky smiled and Davy looked annoyed.

Then the door to Micky and Mike’s room opened, “G’morning fellas!” Mike beamed as he walked out.

Micky and Davy shared a look, but Peter just smiled, “Good morning Mike!”

“What’s for breakfast?” His accent seemed exaggerated, and the peepiness was strange.

“Cold toast” Davy deadpanned, dropping the slices on the counter.

“How come you were awake so late last night?” Micky asked as Mike went to grab the slices of toast.

“Just had a nightmare is all, what’s the plan for today?” He sat down with a slice of toast in each hand.

“Plan? What are you our mum or somethin’ now?” Davy narrowed his eyes at Mike.

“Well, we got a gig at Sunset LA on Saturday, we should probably practice” Peter suggested, seemingly not noticing the skeptical way his friend’s were looking at Mike.

“Sounds good ta me” Mike began eating then, and while Davy shrugged the strange feeling off, Micky didn’t.

-

He finally came to, head still feeling light and his memory fuzzy as he squinted his eyes to look around. It sure wasn’t the pad, it wasn’t anywhere he’d been before either, and that’s when he realized he was tied to his chair. Mike began to struggle, looking around again and noticing a man with his back turned to him.

“H-Hey now, wait a minute, what’s goin’ on here?!” He raised his voice as he went, glaring at the man as he turned around.

“You’re awake” It was all he said.

“Yeah I’m awake, and tied up! What is this, huh?!” Mike hoped his anger would intimidate the stranger.

“Is it too tight?” He seemed actually concerned.

“Well, no-”

“Good, then there’s no problem” He sighed and Mike started to hop over to him with the chair.

“There is a problem! Why am I here?!” The man’s eyes widened as Mike began to yell.

“Can’t you remember being kidnapped?” He asked and Mike blinked.

“Oh yeah” Mike paused, “Well why d’ya want me?” Mike squinted up at him.

“I was hired by some guy that looks just like you, said you were famous or something” He shrugged, jumping when Mike began laughing as loud as he could.

“Barry? Wanting _my_ place? Man, I rarely make twenty bucks! I’m not famous at all!” Mike smiled at the man, who just looked shocked, “Just let me go man, he’s wasting both a y’all’s time”

“Oh really?” His eyes were wide and Mike nodded, “Well then-” He crouched down and began messing with the knots, “Wait a minute, if I let you go I ain’t getting paid”

“Oh c’mon man, is money really more important right now?” They stopped for a moment and looked at each other, “Nevermind, tie me back up” Mike sighed, looking forward again.


End file.
